Mi media naranja
by lore cullen potter 95
Summary: Bella comienza la univercidad y ahi conoce a Edward, quien diria que tras un gran dia, se convertirian en una gran pareja. Por favor dejen reviews es mi primer fic
1. Prefacio

La historia es mía, pero todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y a su fantástico mundo de Crepúsculo.

PREFACIO

Bella POV

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero odio que me digan por mi nombre completa así que díganme Bella, se que tal vez piensen que es tonto, pero Isabella suena tan a niña rica, consentida, y por cierto tengo 19 años.

Tengo el pelo castaño hasta media espalda, la piel extremadamente blanca, unos ojos café chocolate nada especiales, lo único bueno de mi físico es mi buen cuerpo que tenia, aunque tampoco era una modelo, en resumen no era una chica muy guapa.

Soy originaria de Forks, pero cuando mis padres se separaron a los 5 años yo me fui con mi madre a Phoenix, California, iba a visitar a mi papá durante un mes de vacaciones a Forks, hasta los 14 años cuando me revele, por lo que él tuvo que pasar 1 semana de vacaciones con migo en California.

Hace 4 años mi mamá se volvía a casar con Phil, él es una buena persona por debido a que es jugador de beisbol profesional tiene que estar viajando, al principio mi madre se quedaba con migo en Phoenix, pero yo sabía que lo extrañaba así que decidí que era tiempo de pasar algún tiempo con mi padre.

En Forks conseguí algunos buenos amigos como Ángela y su novio Ben y por supuesto Jacob. Jacob y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, pero él quería algo más que amistad, por lo que decidimos intentar salir, aunque como yo predije no funciono, no se supongo que no éramos el uno para el otro, sin embargo seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos.

Ahora estoy mudándome a Los Ángeles para ir a la prestigiosa USC, se que extrañare a mis amigos pero supongo que hare nuevos allá, o eso espero pues nunca he sido la clase de chica que encaje con personas de su edad.


	2. Nueva ciudad, nueva universidad

CAPÍTULO I – Nueva Ciudad, nueva universidad

Bella POV

Era de madrugada y solo trataba de dormir, lo que era una misión imposible con los asientos incómodos del avión dirigido a mi nuevo hogar Los Ángeles. Yo soy de Forks un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, por lo que ir a una ciudad tan grande era todo un alivio.

Yo odiaba Forks, era muy pequeño y no había nada en él, y como buen pueblo todos los habitantes me conocían y mas por ser la hija de una figura pública; así es yo era la hija del comisario, mi padre Charlie.

Llame a una azafata y le pregunte, apenas pudiendo respirar– disculpe, no tendrá otro asiento en el avión, es que el señor que tengo a lado apenas y me deja respirar – la azafata que me atendía moviendo su envidiable cabellera rubia y con su falsa sonrisa en la cara me dijo – no, lo siento –.

Genial (nótese el sarcasmo) mi mala suerte asiendo acto de presencia. Yo he sido perseguida por la mala fortuna desde que tengo memoria y eso sumando mi extrema torpeza no era nada bueno; de hecho era conocida por mi madre René como "peligro andante", y no la culpo yo misma me he llamado así, y con razón, solo imaginen que conozco mejor el hospital, que la palma de mi mano.

Me seguía removiendo en el asiento, tratando de dormir, hasta que decidí que era causa perdida, por lo que saque mi ipod verde; lo sé era raro pero amo ese color creo que es mi color favorito; y puse play en la canción de Party in the USA de Miley Cyrus, lo sé muy origina, me dije pensando sarcásticamente, pero es que me encanta la canción, mientras escuchaba el coro

So I put hands up

They playing my song

The butterflies fly away

Noting my head like, yeah

Moving my hips like, yeah

Me di cuenta que el avión empezaba a descender a el que sería mi hogar por los próximas 4 años en la USC (University of Southern California), donde había conseguido una beca gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones en la escuela preparatoria de Forks.

Al bajar del avión me puse a pensar en que pasaría ahora, en si haría amigos, en sí tendría nuevo novio o en si por fin dejaría de ser virgen y no se dé donde vino esa fuerza pero de repente me plante y decidí que la respuesta a esas cuestiones era sí.

Tras ese si decide que era necesario un cambio exterior, que dejaría de tener la pinta de la típica niña matadita; con ropa fuera de moda, mi cabello desabrido y mi extrema timidez; no pensaba en convertirme en una zorra, pero quería poder decir que era guapa.

Con esa nueva mentalidad tome un taxi y me dirigí a la USC, estaba en el centro de los Ángeles por lo que tarde aprox. una hora en llegar. Cuando llegue pude ver lo impresionante que era, en el edificio principal había un gran letrero las siglas USC y a un lado había un pequeño letrero que decía "Deja a quien merece honores lucirlos" lo que era el lema de la USC, seguí caminando hasta el edificio que decía Información.


	3. El dios grieogo

CAPÍTULO II - El dios griego

Bella POV

Apenas entre fui directo a la recepcionista, le di mi nombre y me dio mi llave para mi habitación la 253, que compartiría con otras tres muchachas, el mapa de la universidad y mi nuevo horario para la carrera de Literatura, ya que yo quería ser editora, cuando tenía 15 pensaba que lo quería era hacer era escribir un libro y aunque todavía lo pienso escribir, me di cuenta que quería se editora.

Al salir del edificio abrí el mapa, y trate de dirigirme a la zona habitacional; iba caminando sin fijarme en nada cuando sentí que choque contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien, cuando levente la cabeza vi al hombre más bueno que he visto en mi vida, más guapo incluso que Jacob.

– Lo siento mucho, iba distraído – dijo el dios griego, guay hasta su voz es incluible, ya Bella deja de pensar en eso y responde – N no importa – bravo Bella, no puedes más obvia, debe de pensar que estas mal de la cabeza.

– Que te parece si para compensarte el golpe te invito al cine el viernes – esto no puede estar pasando ese dios griego me está invitando a una cita, rápido deseche ese pensamientos seguro solo quería compensarme, puse una mueca, lo que mal entendió como que no quería ir

– Si no quieres no hay problema – dijo mientras sus ojos verdes y profundos se volvían triste, triste? Seguro me lo imagine – No te preocupes, si quiero salir contigo mañana – dije y puso una sonrisa torcida que me deslumbro totalmente.

– Por cierto soy Edward Cullen

– Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella que odio que me digan Isabella

– Muy bien Bella, quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas a tu cuarto – guau él quería acompañarme – Claro, mi habitación es la 253 – le respondí mientras le daba una de mis maleta y no pusimos en marcha.

En el camino hablamos de distintas cosas él me conto sobre su familia, amigos, escuela. Por lo que entendí tenía un hermano, Emmett, que estaba en el último año de universidad, y una hermana gemela que estaba en el primer año de universidad igual que él pero que ella estudiaba diseño grafico y él estudiaba medicina. También me dijo que antes de venir aquí vivía en Seattle y que su mejor amigo quien también estaba en primero y estudiaba aquí para ser historiador se llamaba Jasper.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado – Bueno ya estamos aquí mejor me voy – hay y ahora que digo para que se quede – No, porque no te quedas y seguimos hablando – dije esperanzada – lo siento pero me tengo que ir a desempacar –.

–Ah, bueno de acuerdo hasta luego

–Bueno bye, ah por cierto me das tu teléfono para poder decirte a qué hora nos vemos mañana– le di mi celular y él se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se fue cerré la puerta y me fui a sentar a un sillón de la lujosa habitación. El cuarto, aunque debería llamarse departamento, era amplia tenía 3 recamaras con baño cada una, un baño común fuera de las habitaciones, un televisor plasma con DVD y cable, tenía una cocina y una sala.

Me quede pensando en Edward en cabello color bronce perfectamente revuelto, en sus ojos verdes profundos y hermosos, en su cuerpo, oh que cuerpo, en vez de medico debería ser modelo; seguía pensando en Edward cuando escuche que se abría y me di cuenta que estaba demasiado sola, segura y llegaron mis compañeras de cuarto una tal Alice no me acuerdo que y Rosalie Hale.


	4. Nuevas compañeras y amigas

CAPITULO III – Nuevas compañeras y amigas

Bella POV

Apenas llegaron a la sala una morena bajita con el pelo corto y negro con las puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones y los unos ojos verdes increíbles, que me recordaron al él, me abrazo –Hola, soy Alice Cullen y presiento que seremos grandes amigas – esto me sorprendió pero de todas formas le abrase.

–Hola soy Rosalie Hale– me dijo la otra, apenas la vi mi poca autoestima se vino abajo, al contrario de Alice, quien tenía pinta de duende, era alta media como 1,70m, con un cuerpo de escándalo, un cabello hermoso y rubio y unas increíbles orbes azul profundo.

–Hola, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero por favor díganme Bella, oigan no he elegido cuarto porque me da igual cualquiera, así que elijan

–Porque no los rifamos para que sea justo – dijo Alice; Rosalie y yo solo asentimos.

Al final yo me quede con el primero un cuarto pintado de azul muy claro, con una cama matrimonial que tenía un sobrecama verde a juego con la pared y las cortinas, también había un escritorio y closet muy grande que estaba dispuesta a llenas con la ropa nueva que pensaba comprarme. Alice se quedo con el segundo cuarto y Rosalie con el tercero, sus cuartos eran iguales al mío, la única diferencia era que el de Alice era Amarillo muy claro y el de Rosalie era color verde.

Cuando terminamos de desempacar las tres fuimos a la sala y empezamos a conocernos. Desde que las vi me inspiraron confianza y yo también pensaba que íbamos a ser buenas amigas por lo que les conté lo que había decidido al bajar del avión.

–Eso es increíble, y sabes que Rosalie y yo te ayudaremos

–En cerio harían eso por mí

–Claro, para eso están las amigas – me dijo Rosalie. Aunque las dos se veían emocionados, Alice parecía que iba a empezar a brincar de la emoción.

–Sabes que mañana iremos al centro comercial y empezaremos con tu makeover – dijo una muy emocionada Alice

–Estoy desacuerdo Alice, pero creo que ahora debemos de ir a un Wal-Mart porque no hay nada en la cocina

–Ok – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo por lo que empezamos a reírnos

Cuando pudimos dejar de reír los que nos costó una media hora nos pusimos camino hacia el estacionamiento del campus, ya que íbamos a ir en el Porsche 911 Turbo de Alice.

Cuando llegamos al Wal-Mart nos pusimos a platicar sobre nuestras vidas hasta antes de ahora. Rosalie empezó contándome, y digo contándome porque resulto que Alice y Rosalie quien estaba en su último año de la universidad, se conocían desde pequeñas.

–Y pues mi novio es Emmett Cullen, y creo que esa es toda mi vida– dijo Rosalie, en ese momento recordé que el hermano de Edward se llamaba Emmett Cullen y dije – Eres novia del hermano de Edward –

– Si – respondió Alice por ella – ¿lo conoces? – Pregunto – Si, chocamos y se ofreció a llevar mis cosas al cuarto, ¿tú también lo conoces?– Claro, es mi hermano y no puedo creer que mencionara a Emmett y a mí no – dijo mientras ponía una cara de perrito abandonado muy convincente – Creo que si te menciona, pero soy tan distraída que no hile los apellidos– la tranquilize.

Luego le toco hablar a Alice y me conto que era fanática de la moda, aunque por como lo dijo yo sospecho que más que fanática es obsesionada con la moda y las compras, también me conto que estaba enamorado de Jasper y que pensaba atraparlo este año. Cuando dijo eso me di cuenta que yo debería hacer lo mismo con Edward, porque aunque no estaba enamorada todavía si me gustaba y mucho, pero decidí no decirlo pues Alice es su hermana y Rosalie es la novia de su hermano así que lo deje pasar.

Luego hable yo les conté sobre mis padres, mis amigos, mi único novio en fin toda mi vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice POV

Apenas entre en mi habitación fui corriendo a abrasar a mi nueva compañera, nos presentamos las tres, aunque yo ya conocía a Rosalie, pues además de haber crecido prácticamente juntas en Seattle era la actual novia de mi hermano Emmett y estaban muy enamorados, pensar en eso me hizo recordar a Jasper, ah… Jasper, me gusta desde que tengo 15 años, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano gemelo Edward y es extremadamente amable, dulce y guapo.

Cuando entre en mi habitación me sorprendí pues me había tocado la habitación pintado de mi color favorito el amarillo, sé que es extravagante pero yo soy así. Cuando termine de desempacar lo cual fue toda una Azaña pues tenía 3 maletas enormes solo de ropa, fui a la sala donde estaban Bella y Rosalie.

Empezamos a conocernos y Bella nos conto que había decidido cambiar su apariencia casi me vuelvo loca, porque eso quería decir que iríamos de compras y esa era mi actividad favorita la que practicaba una vez cada 2 semana, así que prometiendo ayudar a Bella mañana, las 3 nos fuimos a Wal-Mart en mi precioso Porsche amarillo ya que no había nada en la cocina.

Cuando llegamos a Wal-Mart empezamos a contar nuestra vida. Primero hablo Rosalie, pero cuando ella menciona a su novio mi hermano Emmett, Bella pregunto por mi hermano y solo al ver su cara cuando lo menciono me di cuenta que a Bella le gustaba mucho Edward, mi otro hermano y decidí que era mi deber como su amiga juntarlos o me dejaba de llamar Alice Mary Cullen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

Regresamos a la USC y llevamos las compras al cuarto. Después de arreglar la cocina estaba muerta de sueño y recordé que mañana seria un día largo por lo que decidí irme a dormir.

–Buenas noches, chicas ya me voy a dormir

–Buenas noches, Bella – me respondieron.

Llegue a mi cuarto agarre un short muy corto que usaba para dormir y una camiseta de tirantes pues había mucho calor, me cambie, me metí a la cama y esperando un nuevo día me quede dormida.


	5. ¿Estaré muerto?, porque acabe de ver

CAPÍTULO IV – ¿Estaré muerto?, porque acabe de ver un ángel

Edward POV

Acaba de llegar a la Universidad era mi primer año en la carrera medica y estaba muy emocionado. Estaba poniendo el seguro de mi precioso volvo, muy tranquila mientras mi pequeña hermanita Alice, bueno en realidad era mi gemela pero tenía la forma de una pequeña duende, toda mi familia le decía así, duende, estaba buscando sus papeles en la oficina de información.

–Eddy, aquí estoy mi amor– Oh no, conocía esa voz era Lauren

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que ibas a estudiar en Washington, además no soy tu amor, tú y yo no somos nada y te he dicho 1000 veces que no me digas Eddy– dije sonado demasiado molesto. Aunque no fue mi intención, es solo que yo pensaba que no vería de nuevo a Lauren, Jessica y Tanya.

Esas tres no habían dejado de perseguirme desde la secundaria y ahora Lauren aparecía acá. Genial era simplemente genial. Acepto que soy muy guapo, tengo el pelo color bronce siempre revuelto, ojos verdes y buen cuerpo; pero ni eso les justifica perseguirme por casi la mitad de mi vida y yo ya estaba arto así que simplemente la ignore y me fui bufando

Apenas se fue vi como se acercaba mi hermano mayor Emmett, él está en su último año aquí y es el capitán de equipo de football.

–Miren, ahí está el pequeño Eddy

– No me digas Eddy y ¿Qué quieres Emmett?

–Huy, parece que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama– No le hice casa, me voltee u me fui.

–Espera– dijo él y voltee –Tranquilo, solo quería decirte que Alice fue por todos tus papeles de la universidad y me pidió que la esperaras en las bancas de ahí– me dijo señalando las bancas centrales –Desacuerdo – dije y me aleje.

Estaba encimado en mis pensamientos, cuando choque con alguien. Apenas levanto la cabeza, me di cuenta que choque con un ángel. Tenía un hermoso pelo café hasta media espalda, aunque algo revuelto y unas orbes café chocolate que me dejaron idiotizado era simplemente hermosa; tenía unas increíbles curvas y piernas que apenas se notaban con la ropa grande que llevaba, contrólate Edward la forma en que piensas en ella no era la del caballero que crio mi madre Esme, pero no lo pude evitar, estaba viendo a un ángel.

Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la estaba viendo, bajo la cabeza avergonzada y apareció un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacía ver más bella de lo que ya era.

– Lo siento mucho, iba distraído – dije – N no importa – dijo mi ángel tartamudeando lo que la hacía parecer más frágil.

– Que te parece si para compensarte el golpe te invito al cine el viernes – genial Edward no podrías parecer más obvio, seguro ya se dio cuenta de lo mucho que te atrae; supe que eso era cierto cuando vi su cara contraerse en una mueca – Si no quieres no hay problema – dije, no quería que vaya por obligación ni que se sintiera presionada, aunque no pude evitar que mi semblante se pusiera triste y seguro se dio cuenta porque dijo – No te preocupes, si quiero salir contigo mañana – con una sonrisa muy mona, que hizo a sus labios verse más apetecibles, no pude evitar poner una sonrisa de lado en mi cara ahora esperanzada de que yo le gustara a ella, pero luego me di cuenta que seguro solo aceptaba por ser amable.

Tenía ganas de agarrarla ahí mismo y besarla hasta que no tuviera aire, alto Edward, esos no son los pensamientos de un caballero qué pensaría Esme.

– Por cierto soy Edward Cullen

– Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella que odio que me digan Isabella – le hacía honor a su nombre

– Muy bien, Bella ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas a tu cuarto? –tonto me dije a mi mismo, seguro pensara que solo quieres llevarla a tu cama

– Claro, mi habitación es la 253 – me respondió a sorpresa mía.

En el camino hablamos de distintas cosas le me conté sobre mi familia, amigos, escuela. Le hable sobre mi hermano, Emmett, que estaba en el último año de universidad, y mi hermana gemela que estaba en el primer año de universidad igual que yo pero que ella estudia diseño grafico y yo medicina. También le dije que antes de venir aquí vivía en Seattle y que mi mejor amigo Jasper, también estudiaba su primer año para ser historiador aquí en la USC.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado – Bueno ya estamos aquí mejor me voy – en realidad me quería quedar con ella pero había quedado con Alice para que me de mis papeles– No tienes que irte, porque no te quedas y seguimos hablando – dijo esperanzada, no seguro que me lo imagine, que horror Edward, la conoces desde hace media hora y ya estas imaginando cosas, me recrimine a mi mismo – lo siento pero me tengo que ir a desempacar –.

–Ah, bueno de acuerdo hasta luego

–Bueno bye, ah por cierto porque no me das tu teléfono para poder decirte a qué hora nos vemos mañana– me dio su celular y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

Apenas salí del el cuarto tenía una sonrisa de estúpido que nada me quietaba y fui a ver a Alice a las bancas de la entrada principal.

Cuando llegue ahí estaba Alice con una cara de haber estado esperándome por bastante tiempo. Apure el paso en cuanto vi su cara, no había ni terminado de llegar cuando dijo – Porque tardaste tanto te espere como por media hora –

–Perdón es que ayude a una amiga a llevar sus cosas a su cuarto

–Y dime es una amiga, oh una muchacha que te gusto

–Tan obvio soy

–Si, tienes una cara de idiota desde que te vi, además soy tu hermana, como sea toma tus papeles–dijo mientras me los entregaba –Tengo que ir a ver a mi nueva compañera – y se fue casi saltando de emoción.

Me fui a mi cuarto el 304 que compartía con Jasper y Emmett, sintiendo lastima por la pobre compañera de Alice, es que quiero a mi hermana pero tiene demasiada energía.

Entre a mi cuarto y me fui directo a mi cuarto a escuchar música. Amaba la música principalmente la clásica, me encantaba tocar mi piano pero me fue imposible traerlo aquí, pero al menos pude mi guitarra una Fender Stratocaster firmada por Billie Joe Armstrong el guitarrista de Green Day. Sé que es muy extraño que me guste el rock y la música clásica pero los dos son increíbles.

Estaba escuchando la 9° de Beethoven mientras pensaba en ella en su sonrisa, en sus orbes, en su angelical risa, en sus curvas, en su labios tan apetecibles, detente Edward me regañe a mi mismo realmente estas mal.


	6. La transformación

CAPÍTULO V – La transformación

Bella POV

Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando encontré un hermoso prado y ahí en el centro estaba él, Edward.

–Ven Bella, acércate – me llamo con una mirada lujuriosa.

Me acerque mirándolo extraño cuando me di cuenta de mi atuendo. Llevaba un juego azul de lencería diminuto, increíblemente no me sonroje, solo seguí avanzando.

Cuando llegue junto a él, me tomo por la cintura y me susurro – Pensé, que ya no llegarías, mi pequeña diablilla, por cierto me encanta tu ropa, aunque me gustas más sin ella – mientras comenzaba a hacerme tiernas caricias, que terminaron en besos apasionados por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando llego a mis pechos, yo comenzó a gemir, lo que lo éxito más y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras yo no paraba de gemir.

Estaba a punto de quitarle los bóxers con la boca, la cuando oí.

–Bella, Bella despierta– En ese momento abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y suspire.

–Bella, Bella, Bella – Seguía gritando Alice

–Ya Alice, tranquila, ya desperté – dije mientras salía de mi cama

–Guau Bella, que tanto soñaste porque traes un calentón impresionante – Yo solo me sonroje furiosamente y dije – No se dé que me hablas – asiéndome a la desentendida.

– Aja – me dijo – Bueno que esperas báñate y cámbiate, en la silla te deje un conjunto que te vas a poner sin discutir, porque no serviría de nada –

–De acuerdo – le dije.

Ya se estaba yendo cuando me dijo – Apúrate que Rose y yo te estamos esperando en la sala–.

Me di una ducha fría con mi champú favorito olor a fresas, porque Alice tenía razón ese sueño me dejo con un calentón de aquellos.

Salí con una toalla y me dirige a la silla donde Alice me había dejado unos vaqueros azules con una preciosa blusa rosa y unas lindas zapatilla cafés. No era lo que usaba normalmente, pero había que admitirlo Alice tenia estilo pensé mientras me cambiaba.

Amarre mi pelo en una cola de caballo ya que no tenia ganas de peinarme y nunca me maquillaba así que fui a la sala donde me esperaban las chicas y nos fuimos, esta vez en el BMW M3 convertible rojo de Rose.

–A donde vamos – Pregunte a Alice

–A un SPA – Que increíble pensé, nunca he estado en un SPA

Cuando llegamos nos atendieron de inmediato, al perecer Alice hizo reservaciones. Comenzaron a hacerme toda clase de masajes y luego fuimos a la parte que menos quería, Alice me había dicho que me iba a hacer un depilado japonés y no pude convencerla de lo contrario. Al salir de ahí no quedaba un solo pelo en mi cuerpo.

Luego nos fuimos a un salón de belleza muy caro pero Alice no me dejo pagar por nada dijo que era un regalo que ella quería hacerme, aunque yo todavía estaba pensando en una forma de convencerla que me dejara pagar aunque sea por la nueva ropa.

Apenas entramos Rose me condujo a una zona más apartado donde había un hombre– Que tal Rose, Alice – le dijo a mis amigas – ¿Y quién es esta linda muchacha? – Dijo dirigiéndose a mí, yo me sonroje y le conteste – Mucho gusto, soy Bella – El placer es mi Bella – dijo mientas me daba un beso en la mano.

– Muy bien, ¿Para qué me necesitan? – Pregunto Paolo el estilista que parecía ser francés – Bella quiere hacerse un makeover Paolo y por eso vinimos a ti, sabemos que eres el mejor estilista de la ciudad. – Perfecto pues manos a la obro, ¿Tienes alguna petición especial?, Bella – No, bueno di, no le quites el largo a mi pelo – le respondí.

Llevaban casi una hora trabajando en mi cabello y yo ya no podía más con la ansiedad porque desde que empezaron me voltearon para no poder ver el trabajo hasta que esté terminado.

–Falta mucho

–Ya casi termino Bella, te va a encantar – esperaba que enserio que me encantara.

–Ya puedes ver

–Guau – eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca después de ver mi reflejo. Mi pelo me seguía llegando hasta media espalda pero ahora estaba en capaz y le habían puesto rayos dorados que quedaban súper bien además mis rizos estaban bien controlados.

–Para lograr este estilo lo único que debes hacer es colocarte un poco de esta crema en el pelo y secarlo con la secadora apuntando hacia abajo – me comento Rose

–Pero para ocasiones especiales puedes alaciarlo con la secadora y un cepillo o con esta plancha que acabamos de comprar o hacerte unos rizos mucho más definidos con la tenaza que también compramos – dijo Alice. Yo estaba tan emocionado con mis nuevas mejores amigas que solo las pude abrazar y darle la gracias a Paolo.

–Ahora te voy a enseñarte como maquillarte, paso a paso – dijo Paolo.

Lo del maquillaje tardo como media hora, pero al terminar ya era toda una experta, Paolo me había dado muchos tips y hasta me había enseñado a ponerme un maquillaje sencillo para las horas de clase que solo tardaba 5 minutos en hacerse y se veía muy bien.

–A por cierta toma – me dijo Alice mientras me entregaba una bolsa que tenía toda clase de maquillaje una secadora, una plancha, una tenaza y todos los cepillos que necesitaría.

–Muchas gracias chicas, no sé que más decir

–No nos agradezcas solo asegúrate de usarlo bien todos los días – me dijo Rose

–Muy bien ahora viene mi parte favorita, ¡LAS COMPRAS! – chillo Alice

Llegamos al centro comercial y entramos a todas las tiendas donde no sé cómo, pero en cada una Alice encontraba mínimo 50 prendas para que me probara y de esas me quedaba como con 30 de ella.

En una de ellas Alice me hizo probarme un vestido negro pegado a la mitad del muslo que se sentía como una segunda piel y por más que insistí ella lo compro.

Ya eran las 4 por lo que decidimos ir a comer. Yo pedí una ensalada al igual que Alice, aunque Rose me sorprendió comiendo una hamburguesa.

–Alice sinceramente estoy muerta, dime que no faltan más tiendas – ella solo río y dijo – Tranquila Bella solo falta una más

–Mas te vale Alice que ya tengo 30 bolsas de ropa, 50 cajas de zapatos, 20 bolsos y 5 bolsas de accesorios – Esta vez no solo rio Alice sino que también Rose, aunque no me molesto porque sé que yo también me hubiera reído-

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la última tienda que resulto ser Victoria Secret's, donde Alice me obligo a comprar como 20 diminutos camisones y algunas juegos de micro shorts con blusas muy escotados ya sean de tirante o estraples. Además también tuve que comprar juegos de lencería muy provocadora que debía de usas todos los días.

Terminamos saliendo del centro comercial como a las 6 de la tarde ya que Alice se entretuvo comprando más cosas para ella.

Llegue al cuarto exhausta, así que me despedí de las chicas y me fui a acostar ya que al día siguiente empezarían las clases.

Me puse uno de los pocos juegos de lencería relativamente normal, aunque no era como los que solía usar, era el menos provocador que había, me puse encima uno de los camisones y me acosté rogando volver a tener el mismo sueño de ayer.


	7. Nueva Zorra

CAPITULO VI – Nueva zorra

Estaba soñando de nuevo con esas maravillosas urbes verdes cuando sentí como saltaban en mi cama seguido de –Despierto Bella ya es tarde–.

–¿Qué te pasa Alice son las 5 de la mañana?– dije fijándome en mi reloj, había puesto alarma a las 7 ya que mi 1° día de clase comenzaba a las 8.

–Vamos Bella, levántate, ve a bañarte rápido, para que Rosalie y yo empezamos con tu pelo y maquillaje no querrás dar una mala imagen es el primer día – rezongando para mi misma me di cuenta que Alice tenía razón.

Me bañe rápido y salí con una toalla preparándome para lo peor. Apenas salí vi a Rosalie y a Alice esperándome en mi cama.

–Ponte esto – me dijo Alice lanzándome una falda vaquera con una blusa negra con mucho escote. Me fui a vestir y me senté en la cama preparada para otra sesión de tortura.

Rosalie seco mi cabello para luego poder ondularlo y tenía que admitirlo después de hora y media mi pelo tenía muy buen aspecto. Después Alice comenzó a maquillarme me delineo los ojos con morado oscuro y negro aplicando sombra azul, luego me puso blush rosa claro y los labios rojo pasión.

Luego me dieron un collar a juego con unos aretes y pulseras de plata, también me puse unos stillettos rojos con un tacón de 10cm y en una bolsa también rojo puse todo lo que necesitaba para clases.

Me fije en el reloj, marcaba las 7:30 y los cuartos estaban a 15 minutos del campus – Vámonos ya chicas se hace tarde –.

–De acuerdo, vamos – estábamos a mitad del camino cuando vimos un gran letrero que decía "Todos los estudiantes que estén en su primer año reúnanse en el auditorio" – Bueno, parece que nosotros debemos ir al auditorio – le dije a Alice, ya que Rosalie estaba en su último año – BYE Rose – dije.

–Bueno Alice, y ¿Tú sabes dónde está el auditorio?

– No tengo idea Bella – en ese momento sentí como alguien se acercaba, me voltee y vi a Edward, quien parecía estar babando

–¿Edward? – dije pasando mi mano en su cara con la duda imprenta en mi rostro.

– Perdón Bella, es que sinceramente te vez espectacular

–Gracias – dije escondiendo mi rostro que estaba completamente rojo.

–¿Dónde está Alice? – dije tratando de cambiar de tema

–Se acaba de ir, por cierto no me habías dicho que conocías a mi hermana

–Ah, esto la conocí después de que te fuiste, resulto se mi compañera de cuarto, junto con Rosalie

–Supongo que te vera más seguido, ustedes dos parecen ya muy unidas – dijo mientras avanzábamos al parecer él si sabia donde estaba el auditorio.

–Por cierto estas muy sexi hoy – me dijo al oído mientras entrabamos al auditorio. Si antes me había puesto roja ahora parecía un semáforo.

Estaba buscando a Alice cuando me di cuenta que Edward se había quedado en la entrada hablando con una que no podía parecer más zorra; estaba prácticamente encima de Edward mientras él se intentaba alejar.

Me acerque a donde estaban –¿Edward, no vienes?– le pregunte, tratando de demostrar que él estaba conmigo

–Y tu ¿quién te crees?, que no vez que está conmigo su novia – dijo la muy zorra. Estaba a punto de responderle pero Edward se me adelanto – Lauren, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, no somos novios ni seremos novios, entiéndelo no me interesas – después de eso me tomo la mano y me llevo a donde estaba su hermana.

–Perdón por eso, simplemente no sé cómo no se harta me viene persiguiendo desde la secundaria– tuve que reír ante la cara de asco que puso cuando menciono a Lauren – Oye, no es gracioso – me dijo – Tal vez no, pero tu cara si lo es – hizo ademan de molestarse pero me di cuenta que solo jugaba.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir me alegraba que Lauren no le interesara, aunque no podía estar segura, es que Lauren es tan bonita, no soy nada comparado con ella. Aunque a Edward parecía gustarle mi cambio, antes de que apareciera Lauren me llamo sexy. Nadie en mi vida me había llamado así ni siquiera Jacob y la verdad se sentía bien, aunque seguramente solo lo dijo por ser amable digo pese a todos los esfuerzos de Rose y Alice yo no era muy bonita ni mucho menos.

Yo seguía con mis cavilaciones cuando escuche la voz del director de toda la Universidad. Por lo que decide prestarle atención.

La reunión duro cerca de media hora, el director nos felicito por lograr entrar a esta prestigiosa universidad y nos incito a aprovechar bien nuestro tiempo aquí estudiando duro.

Cuando salí un muchacho algo musculoso de ojos azules y pelo negro se acerco – Hola yo soy Mike Newton, preciosa – dijo en una voz que pretendía sonar sexi pero solo me dio ganas de vomitar –¿Cuál es el nombre de chica tan sexi? – volvió a preguntar con esa odiosa voz.

–Hola soy Isabella pero todos mis amigos me dicen Bella, así que puedes llamarme Isabella – dije con una voz muy dulce mientras me alejaba moviendo el cabello, lo que gano las risas de Alice, mientras que Edward tenía una mueca en su hermoso rostro.

–Así se habla Bella, eso fue inspirador – dijo Alice con una mano en el corazón, me tuve que reír.

– Ya deja de jugar Alice. Creo que debemos ir haber cuales son los libros que necesitamos y nos vamos juntos a buscarlos en una hora –

–Sí creo que Bella tiene razón, nos vemos en su cuarto ya que al perecer son compañeras – dijo Edward; Alice y yo solo asentimos y nos fuimos.

Yo me fui hasta el final a la derecha de la Universidad, donde se encontraba los edificios de Literatura.


	8. La salida

CAPITULO VII – La salida

Bella POV

Buscar la lista de todo lo que necesitaba solo me tomo 15 minutos por lo que me fui a mi cuarto donde ya me esperaba Alice.

–Hola Bella

–Hola Alice y ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

–Los de último año si tuvieron clases hoy Bella

–Ah es cierto y bueno ¿Quieres ver una película mientras esperamos? – Pregunte – Si, ponemos PD: TE AMO, la rente ayer, me dijeron que estaba muy buena – Si, claro la que tú quieras – le respondí.

Estábamos como a la mitad de la película cuando Alice me pregunto – Y tú que te traes con mi hermano, ¿te gusta verdad?– me quede en shock tan obvia soy, él ya se habrá dado cuenta –No solo me cayó bien – mentí.

–No me mientas, a mi puedes contar todo, a demás se nota a leguas que tu le gustas a él– será cierto lo que me dijo Alice me quede pensando – De acuerdo Alice, tu hermano me gusta un montón, pero estoy segura que a él no le gusto, digo como le puedo gustar si puede tener a cualquier chica.

–Bella entiende de una vez que tu eres hermosa, aunque puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Estaba acabando la película cuando tocaron la puerta, seguro es Edward pensé por lo que me para a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí vi a un chico muy guapo, incluso más alto que Edward y muy musculoso, entonces me fije en sus ojos verdes aunque no tan profundos como los de mi dios griego por lo que pensé que seguro era Emmett.

–Hola, ¿Este es el dormitorio de Rosalie?, por cierto soy Emmett Cullen

–Si es este, pero Rose no está, y soy Bella Swan – le dije, lo siguiente me tomo por sorpresa en vez de aceptar mi mano me abrazo levantándome del suelo

–Emmett, bájala ya la vas a ahogar – dijo Edward entrando a mi cuarto, en eso sentí como me bajaban.

–Disculpa a Emmett el siempre es así de efusivo – dijo Alice

–Bueno ahora que ya te conocí y como por lo que veo no está Rose, me voy – dijo Emmett alejándose

–Guau eso si que fue raro – dije – Él siempre lo es, aunque te voy a decir que él solo vino para conocerte, porque estoy seguro que sabe que Rose esta en clase– dijo Edward

–Bueno nos vamos ya – dijo Alice con eso emoción característica de cuando iba a comprar algo.

Nos fuimos en un volvo plateado perteneciente a Edward y llegamos al centro comercial en donde entramos en la única librería.

Estábamos ya pagando cuando a Alice dio un grito mientras leía algo en su Iphone – Que sucede Alice – pregunte.

–Acaban de sacar la película que llevo por la que llevo esperando 1 mes, se llama "La cruda verdad" – dijo Alice muy emocionada

–Porque no vamos a verla todos en la noche, así pueden ir también Emmett, Rose y Jasper – pregunto Edward.

–Sí, sí, sí, si – dijo Alice saltando a la salida de la librería.

Llegamos al campus a las 12 del día y Alice dijo que quería ir de compras, yo le dije que no podía porque tenía que ir a ver un paquete que me iban a envía mis padres René y Charlie, lo cual era mentira, por lo que se fue a buscar a Rose, dejándonos a Edward y a mí.

–Por un momento creí que descubriría que era mentira – le dije a Edward

–Entonces no tienes nada que hacer – pregunto él –No, nada de nada, pero ya tuve una experiencia de compras con Alice y espero que no se repita más – dije mientras él reía.

–En ese caso, sería tan amable de acompañarme a comer, madam – Para mí sería un honor – dije imitando su acento del siglo XIX.

–En ese caso ¿Qué se te antoja comer? – dijo mientras caminábamos a dejar los libros – Estoy abierta a cualquier opción, pero mi comida favorita es la italiana – Entonces podemos ir a la Bella Italia, está a dos cuadras del campus – Es perfecto – dije.

Dejamos primero mis cosas y luego fuimos a su habitación la 304. En cuanto entre me fije en un hermoso hombre que había sentado en un sillón, tenía el cabello rubio los ojos azules hermosos, era tan alto como Edward y un poco más musculoso aunque no se acercaba a la perfección de mi dios griego.

– Bella él es Jasper Whitlock, Jasper ella es Bella Swan– dijo presentándonos Edward – Mucho gusto – dijo Jasper mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos.

–Jasper, oye vamos a ir al cine en la noche, ¿Te apuntas? – Pregunto Edward – Claro, ¿Quiénes van? – Pregunto – Van Alice, Bella, tú, yo y Rose y Emmett si aceptan – le respondió Edward.

–De acuerdo ¿Qué vamos a ver? – Pregunto – Vamos a ver "La cruda verdad" – dije yo adelantándome a Edward – Muy bien, esa peli se ve buena, la vi anunciada – dijo Jasper.

–En ese caso, nos vemos al rato – dijo mi dios griego – Bella y yo vamos a comer

–Bye Jasper – dije yo – Hasta luego Bella, Edward.


	9. Conosiéndola

CAPITULO VIII – Conociéndola

Edward POV

Guie a Bella por el campus hasta llegar al restaurante pues al parecer su sentido de la ubicación era tan malo como su coordinación al caminar.

Bella se veía increíblemente sexy tenía una mini falda vaquera que me permitía ver sus increíble y bien formadas piernas, tenía unos tacones enormes que la hacían ver más alta y una blusa negra que resaltaba sus curvas y daba una gran vista de sus pechos, pero sin embargo no se veía vulgar como Lauren.

Cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta a Bella y pedimos una mesa para dos, era increíble que a pesar de estar con Bella la mesera estaba flirteando conmigo.

–En un momento regreso a tomar su orden, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas – dijo en un tono que pretendía se sexi pero solo daba asco, mientras nos daba los menús.

–Odio cuando las mujeres intentan lanzárseme– dije mientras le abría su silla a Bella como el caballero que Esme educo.

–Bueno simplemente no les agás caso – dijo ella –Tienes razón, pero cambiemos de tema – dije.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?– pregunto mi ángel –Haber porque no me hablas de ti – De acuerdo pero que quieres saber – me dijo –Porque no jugamos a las 20 preguntas –dije yo –Muy bien, yo empiezo – me dijo

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

– Azul ¿y el tuyo?

–Verde, ¿Cumpleaños?

–20 de junio ¿y el tuyo?

–13 de septiembre – En cerio – la interrumpí –Eso es en una semana –le dije, tengo que pensar en que regalarle pensé.

–Ya están listos para ordenar –pregunto dirigiéndose a mí, pero que educación pensé

– ¿Bella? –Pregunte – Para tomar quiero una coca-cola y para comer quiero raviolis a la napolitana – dijo ella

–Que sean dos órdenes iguales – le dije a la camarera sin mirarla.

–Sí pero no quiero ninguna fiesta, por favor– continuo poniendo una cara de perrito degollado –Por mí no te preocupes pero no creo que logre convencer a Alice –le dije – Rayos me olvide de ella, pero ya que sigamos con las preguntas, haber ¿Hobby?

–Me gusta la música, toco el piano y la guitarra eléctrica, y ¿Qué cosa te gusta más?

–A mí me gusta la música, principalmente la clásica y los libros, ¿Genero de música favorito?

–La música clásica, ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

–Si, toco la guitarra y canto, ¿Libro favorito?

–No tengo ningún favorito ¿y tú?

–Mi favorito es Cumbres Borrascosas ¿Deporte favorito?

–Básquet, de hecho pensaba presentarme a las pruebas para el equipo del campus, pero ¿enserio te gusta ese libro?, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?

–Me gusta el hecho de que el amor de Catherine y Heathcliff es tan grande que ni la maldad de uno ni el egoísmo de la otra lo logra matar.

–Es un interesante punto de vista nunca lo había pensado así, ¿Y a ti te gusta algún deporte?– pregunte

–Me gusta el básquet pero nunca he podido jugarlo gracias a mi pésimo equilibrio, la única excepción a mi falta de coordinación es el baile y la gimnasia de hecho creo que voy a ir a las pruebas de porrista – guay ya me la imaginaba con esos diminutos uniformes viendo como se movía su firme trasero, ya Edward para esos no son los pensamientos de un caballero, al diablo con el caballerismo yo tenía que ver eso.

–Estaré ansioso por verte en las pruebas segura te queda muy sexy el uniforme– después de ese comentario, ella se sonrojo un poco, pero se acerco más a mí con una sonrisa traviesa – y no prefieres averiguar cómo me veo sin el – me quede en shock, se me estaba insinuando, yo seguía pensando en eso cuando oí su melodiosa risa –Vaya veo que te deje en shock, aunque puedo asegurarte que te encantaría – yo seguía en shock – Vale, tranquilo si solo era una broma no quería molestarte – que ella creyó que me enoje, le puedo asegurar que no me enoje nada, solo me quede imaginándola aunque no creo que ese sea un buen comentario – No me enoje – le dije.

En eso llego la camarera con nuestras órdenes. Comenzamos a comer, mientras seguíamos con nuestras preguntas. Descubrí que Bella además de ser extremadamente hermosa era dulce, tranquila, amable, no era egoísta, quería mucho a su familia en resumen era una buena persona. En ese momento me di cuenta de cuánto me gustaba Bella y me propuse conquistarla.

Llame a la camarera y le pedí la cuenta. Cuando regreso le di 50 dólares y le dije que se quedara con el cambio.

Regresamos al campus a las 4 de la tarde – Bueno Edward nos vemos a las 7, tengo que ir a cambiarme – me dijo

–Está bien, oye no quieres que pase a tu cuarto por ti y así te llevo a la plaza – le dije esperanzado.

–De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en 3 horas – me dijo con una sonrisa

–Si, por cierto no se te olvide que tenemos una cita pendiente el viernes – le grite mientras se alejaba. Varias personas voltearon a verme pero no me importaba porque me acababa de dar cuenta que aunque suene descabellado estaba enamorado de Bella Swan.

Iba pensando en su sonrisa mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto. Cuando entre ahí estaban Emmett y Jasper.

–Emmett ya te dijeron que vamos al cine a las 7

–Si me acaba de hablar Rose al parecer se lo dijo Alice

–Hablando de Alice, oye Jasper te importaría llevarla a la plaza – le pregunte

–Si no hay problema, pero se puede saber porque – pregunto el siempre perceptivo Jasper

–Es que yo voy a llevar a Bella– le dije no tenia porque mentir

–Aww el pequeño Eddie está enamorado

–Cállate Emmett y cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Eddie

–Las mismas veces que te he dicho que es mi apodo favorito – me respondió él

Dándome por vencido me metí a bañar.


	10. Una salida interesante

CAPITULO X – Una salida interesante

Bella POV

El primer mes pasó rápido; todos los días Alice me daba una sesión intensiva de lo que había denominado "Barbie Bella", pero tenía que aceptarlo siempre terminaba increíble.

Era impresionante lo popular que me había vuelto con los chicos, ya tenía una larga lista de pretendientes de todas las carreras. Los primeros de la lista eran los 3 insufribles como los había llamado Alice, Mike, Erik y Tayler, era impresionante, todos los días me perseguían por el campus tratando de acaparar mi atención. Al principio trate de que captaran la indirecta de que no estaba interesada, pero al ver que no se daban por vencidos, decidí ignorarlos.

Tanta atención me había hecho sentir más confiada, aunque parte de mi autoestima se debían a los incansables halagos de Edward, aunque me parecía que solo me veía como su amiga, como la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Pensar en Edward había logrado sacar un suspiro de mis labios, lo que hizo que mi amiga Lore me mirara extraño, como preguntándome que me pasaba.

Lore era una chica tímida, bajita, pero no tanto como Alice, tiene el pelo castaño claro, los ojos verdes y la piel morena, en resumen era chula, aviamos congeniado al instante aunque solo la veía en clases y algunas veces en el almuerzo, cuando comía con ella y su novio Alex.

Él era más bien pálido, de orbes azules, cabello negro, un poco más alto que yo, pero no demasiado, era perfecto para Lore y cuando estaban juntos denotaban amor en el mirado.

Las clases del día terminaron y por fin era viernes por lo que decidí ir a mi cuarto, todavía eran las 12 am, ya que los viernes eran los únicos días que solo tenía clases por la mañana. Cuando metí la llave alcance a personas hablando lo que se me hizo raro ya que ni Rose ni Alice habían salido de clase.

–Bella……– gemí era Alice y yo que tenía planeado disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad con mi libro favorito Cumbres Borrascosas.

–Alice, ¿Qué pasa, por qué tan feliz?

–Como no voy a estar feliz, si soy novia del hombre más guapo de planeta– dijo la duende. Es cierto olvide decirles, Jasper se le había declarado a Alice la semana pasada y desde entonces no ha dejado de sonreír, no es que fuera una persona deprimida pero se le veía más feliz de lo normal. Pero como recordar decirles si no dejaba de pensar en él.

–Pero la verdad es que estoy así, porque conseguí entradas VIP para la inauguración del nuevo antro, Noosfera, se dice que va a ser el mejor de la ciudad– continuo mi querida morena.

–Alice tu sabes que no se me da eso de ir a fiestas– dije tratando de hacer que desistiera en su afán de llevarme

–Nada de peros, solo hay dos opciones ir o ir– tuve que reír por las ocurrencias de mi adorada amiga.

–De acuerdo, pero odiare cada momento que este ahí

–Sí, si– dijo saltando – Ahora alístate, que Rose y los chicos casi llegan vamos a ir de compras

–No, no, no por favor– puso una mirada que helaría al mismísimo diablo– De acuerdo – musite intimidada.

–Ya lo sabía, anímate va a ir Edward– eso hizo que las perspectivas de compras no sonaran tan horribles.

A las 2 partimos al centro comercial, aunque en realidad solo Alice estaba emocionada. Yo estaba con Edward en su volvo, mientras que los demás estaban en el Audi TT de Jasper, al parecer según dijo Alice necesitaríamos 3 autos para las compras.

–Y cuando son las pruebas para el equipo de básquet– pregunte para hacer conversación ya que tenía entendido que no habían tenido lugar todavía.

–Son la próxima semana, no te imaginas lo nervioso que estoy el otro día pase por la lista de interesados y habían mínimo 50.

–Lo vas a hacer bien– trate de tranquilizarlo.

– Y cuando son las audiciones de porrista, no creo que pueda perdérmelas – comento con una sonrisa de lado que me derretía. Me sonroje de inmediato.

Apenas llegamos nos encontramos con Jasper, Rose y Alice en la entrada.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre chica, parece un tomate?– dijo Rose fingiendo horror

–Gracias Rose– dije sarcástica

–Vamos apúrense – dijo Alice, literalmente arrastrándonos – Tanto que comprar y tan poco tiempo – añadió Alice.

Entramos a todos las tiendas y juro que Alice me hizo comprar 5 bolsas por tienda. Como a la hora entramos a una tienda que me había encantado desde la primera vez que me trajo Alice, Gucci, lo sé yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero es absolutamente cool, creo que se me está pegando el gusto por las compras de Alice.

Alice empezó a llenarme de ropa para que me probase, cuando creí que estaba a punto de colapsar por la cantidad de ropa comento:

–Bueno eso basta por ahora, ve al probador y mientras busco más prendas– luego se volvió hacia Jasper y Edward– chicos se pueden quedar fuera del probador, para que Bella modele la ropa y ustedes digan que piensan– Si, Alice– respondieron al mismo tiempo, aunque el dios griego se veía notablemente nervioso por algo, no preste atención y me fui al probador, realmente Alice quería que me de un infarto, mira que hacerme modelar paro su novio y mi chi... Amigo Edward me corrigió mi conciencia.

Todo la ropa que Alice me había dado era muy provocadora, pantalones ajustados, blusas cortos, pegadas y escotadas, faldas cortas, definitivamente iba a matar a Alice. Casi me muero de vergüenza al ver la mirada lujuriosa que tenían los dos chicos después de la quinta prenda.

–Bien, al fin la ultima prenda – dije yo, pero casi me muero cuando la vi. Era un vestido sencillo y negro, que se adhería tanto a mis curvas que parecía una segunda piel, mostraba más de lo que estaba acostumbrado ya que me llegaba a medio muslo y era un estraples muy escotado.

–Bella, estas bien – dijo preocupado Edward, debía de haberme tardado más de lo que creía

–No pienso salir así, esto parece una segunda piel

–Vamos Bella, no puede estar tan mal – dijo Jasper

–Tiene razón, Bella te veías espectacular con lo demás y estoy seguro que te verías espectacular aunque llevaras arrapos así que o sales o te saco – en ese momento me di cuenta del parecido de Alice con Edward.

–De acuerdo– dije no muy convencida. Apenas salí los chicos se me quedaron viendo abobados. Yo los mire extrañada digo no me veía tan mal o si.

Edward POV

No podía creer lo que veía, era un ángel lo que salía de aquella puerta tenía un vestido que me permitía ver todas sus cualidades, si saben de lo que hablo. Parecía que no era el único afectado Jasper se veía igual o peor.

Bella nos estaba viendo extrañada esperando a que habláramos. Pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar y sentía como mis partes bajas empezaban a despertar. En ese momento volví a mí mismo y me senté cruzando mi pierna tratando de ocultar mi creciente erección.

–Guau Bella estás increíble, muy, muy sexi– dije lo primero que me vino a la mente y luego me reprendí mentalmente, realmente era un idiota.

En ese momento llegaron Rose y Alice – Sabes Bella normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con mi querido hermano pero estas realmente sexi ¿no es así Rose?

–Si Bella estas despampanante, pero antes de llevarte ese vestido tenemos que comprobar algo.

Entonces Bella empezó a saltar haciendo que sus perfectos pechos se moviesen, luego Rose comenzó a moverlos y juntarlos. Solo eso basto para que tuviera una erección completa en medio del mall, no sabía qué hacer, ni de pedo me masturbaba en un sitio público, voltee a ver a Jasper, para darme cuenta de que estaba en el mismo estado, no se me ocurría nada mejor por lo que empezó a recordar las imágenes de mi antigua niñera la vez que fuimos a la playa cuando tenía 9 años. No es que tuviere nado en su contra era un buena persona pero imaginen las imágenes de una señora de 60 años, pasada de peso en bikini no era algo que quisiera volver a ver **(esto me paso a mí y una amiga cuando estábamos en la playa, vimos a nuestra directora del instituto en bikini y estaba súper pasada, fue algo súper trauman te) **al minuto mi problemita definitivamente estaba resuelto pero parecía que Jasper seguía en problemas por lo que le dije con cuidado de que nadie me oiga. –Piensa en mí niñera de las vacaciones en la playa, eso me funciono– vi como se estremeció y su problema se había ido.

–Chicos vamos a pagar – dijeron las 3, aparentemente inconscientes de nuestro resiente problemas.

Cuando se fueron las escuche decir:

–Bella te lo tienes que poner mañana para la inauguración– dijo Rose – Y no servirá de nada que discutas – termino Alice.

Si Bella se iba a vestir así yo definitivamente tendría problemas mañana. –Hey tío, Bella definitivamente esta caliente – dijo Jasper inconscientemente. Le mire mal.

–Lo dije en voz alta – yo solo asentí – por favor no se lo digas a Alice – tuve que reírme ante su temor, pero no podía culparle Bella era irresistible e irremediablemente hermosa.

Al final esta visita a la plaza no resulto tan mala, y no podía esperar a verla como una porrista, porque estaba segura de que lo sería con el cuerpazo que tiene. Definitivamente era la chica más caliente de la universidad y ella parecía no ser consciente de ello.

Cuando llegamos al campus me despedí de Bella y me fui a seguir entrenando básquet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

polin: si fue a la cita con Edward, pero no paso nada, por lo que siguen como amigos


End file.
